The Devil and Kiit
by NightmarePegasus
Summary: An average girl sell her soul to the Devil to be with the one she loves...can she be happy or will her whole world come crashing down? please read!


hey all my fans! i was working on a mixed up version of "The Devil and Tom Walker" and i decided to post this up so yall can read it. it's kinda weird but i love it..and i hope u guys love it to! and i'll try to get more chappies up from my other story!

The Devil and Kiit

It started off as another boring day for Kiit; everything was the same as usual. Her schedule was the same: get up, brush hair, get dressed, eat breakfast (which was four potato cakes, two fried eggs and orange juice), brush teeth, catch the bus and let the torment begin! Kiit was an unpopular girl; to the other kids in the school she was the teacher's pet or the pale freak. She was hoping that today the popular (mean) girls would leave her alone for once. Since today she was wearing a purple shirt with dark blue jeans with jewels in the shape of butterflies on them. Plus she was wearing her jacket that her mom made her. Kiit's one and only best friend met up with her in the first class of the day "Kiit did you hear that Largo broke up with his girlfriend?" Kiki asked, now that was news to all the girls in the school. It also meant that who ever go together with Largo would be treated like the queen of the school. Maybe this could be Kiit's chance to be popular!

Just then, Largo walked in the class with a big group of girls behind him. He sat down "Lose the braces and maybe we'll talk," he said in a nasty tone to one girl. She ran out of the room crying her eyes out, Kiki flinched slightly as Largo snapped at five other girls about their clothing. They, too, ran out of the room crying like the first girl. Everyone knew that Largo was a very picky guy when it cam to his new girlfriend. He always wanted the prettiest girl, one who had straight hair, wore no glasses or braces, and wore expensive clothes or perfume. Kiit knew she was going to need help with her looks if she wanted to even talk to Largo. Shoot, she would make a deal with the Devil if she could.

Later in the day, Kiit got off the bus with her jacket over her shoulder that now had a nice big pasta sauce stain on it. The girls at lunch "accidentally" dumped their lunch on her. She was very tired of all the things they were doing to her; she slowly started walking home. As she walked, she noticed her favorite meadow nearby, her secret hideaway when she wanted to be alone from her mom. It was kind of her secret place that she could run to when her day was bad or when she just wanted to pick flowers for her mom. Kiit stopped suddenly, she saw a young boy her age standing at the edge of the meadow. "Who are you?" she asked, he didn't look like he was from around here.

"Name's not important," he said, his eyes glittered red in the sun; which seemed like an attractive trait. She crossed her arms in a defiant manner.

"Well, what do you want," she snapped, she was already cranky from the "accident" from lunch and her coat was really starting to smell.

He stood up straight, he was an inch or two taller than her, he wore a fiery red short sleeved shirt with a black leather jacket over it, and his blue jeans were stained with some type of dark red liquid, as if he thrown his jeans into the middle of a bloody crime scene. His short golden blonde hair was caught in the breeze and tossed around in a teasing like manner. "I'm here to strike a deal with you," he replied calmly, Kiit shifted from one foot to another in a nervous like manner.

She tucked some of her long raven black hair behind her ear "A deal?" he nodded "what kind of deal?" she asked cautiously while taking a step back.

He grinned, showing off his pearly, straight, white teeth "Sell me your soul and I'll give you what you want," he replied, her hazel eyes widen in fear.

"Y-you're Lucifer!" she squeaked, taking a few more steps back away from him, he laughed loudly and she shuddered at his echoing laughter.

"You got it right," he was smirking evilly "so… yes or no to the deal; also, you know you can have anything right?" Kiit froze in mid step.

"Anything? You mean you can make me pretty enough to get Largo to be my boyfriend?!" he nodded as his arms crossed over his chest. "It's a deal!" she exclaimed, he grinned widely.

"Go home and go to bed, when you wake up you will be beautiful to catch Largo's attention," he said right before he vanished back into the shadows. Kiit took off running home, one because she wanted to get home before the sun set fully and two, if Lucifer said was true. When she did get home, she didn't say a word to her mother about her encounter with the Devil.

The next day, Kiit woke up and looked into the mirror, she gasped in shock. Lucifer really did make her beautiful! She couldn't wait to get to school so she could be finally be Largo's girlfriend. She rushed out to the school bus stop, she was very anxious to get to school and see how many wouldn't recognize her. When the bus came up to the school, after many comments on how beautiful she was, Kiit got out and quickly made her way to greet her friend Kiki "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed "you're beautiful," Kiit blushed.

"Thanks, I got someone to help me get this way," she stated, before Kiki could ask who it was, Largo walked in to the classroom.

Largo stopped, the girls that were behind him almost ran into him. He stared at Kiit in awe "Wow," he breathed; he walked over to her in a shy way. Kiki backed up some as he approached; his blue eyes twinkled in admiration at her beauty. "You're…you're Kiit, right?" he asked as he brushed his blonde hair from his face.

"That I am," she replied, she could sense that all the girls were glaring daggers at her.

He rubbed the back of his head "W-will you go out with me?" he asked shyly, all the girls cried out in anguish.

She smiled her sweetest smile "Of course," she replied, his eyes lit up in happiness. A few of the girls were crying as Largo sat down by Kiit.

As Kiit walked home that afternoon after getting off the bus, she spotted Lucifer standing there at the meadow's edge. "So…how did it go?" he asked, pushing off the tree he was leaning on.

"It went wonderful," she replied as the tree he was leaning on died instantly and turned to dust.

"Good," he said, he walked up to her "when he breaks up with you…your soul is mine forever," she shuddered slightly as he slipped away silently. She was hoping to stay with Largo for the rest of her life, but if not…she was the Devil's forever and she did NOT want that.

As the weeks past, Kiit began to learn why he would pick on everyone. His uncle would always make him feel low to the ground; she learned this the hard way when she went to his home to visit his family. "It's always my uncle," Largo remarked as he drove her home in his red Ford mustang, he was depressed after getting a verbal beating from his uncle. Kiit placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him the best way she could.

Suddenly, Lucifer jumped out from nowhere and landed on the hood of the car, Largo slammed on breaks. "BREAK UP WITH HER NOW!!" he yelled, disturbing a few birds form their nests, Kiit shook in terror.

Largo glared at him "Why should I!?" he demanded, Lucifer glared at Kiit, she tried making herself smaller under his deadly gaze.

"Because…she sold her soul to me so she could be with you," he remarked, Kiit flinched slightly and was wishing he wouldn't of said that.

Largo looked over at her "Is…is that true, Kiit?" he asked, tears were running down her cheeks as she nodded. "Kiit…you shouldn't of done that," he remarked, she bowed her head lower as more tears fell from her eyes. He lifted her head up "I was going to ask you out…before you got beautiful," he whispered shyly, her eyes widen in surprise.

"Really?" she asked, he nodded while smiling he then turned and glared at Lucifer.

"Go after someone else…because you will NEVER get your hands on Kiit," Largo snapped, Lucifer growled darkly.

"Kiit, you can't live forever…I will get you one day!" he cried out as he vanished in a blood red puff of smoke. Largo held Kiit tightly and kissed her deeply and passionately, she sighed softly from the intoxicating kiss. At least she was able to be with her one true love.


End file.
